Redefining Gravity
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: In which one blonde witch finds that seven years can be detrimental on a friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**So, yeah... this was my first attempt at a dark Gelphie... not really sure what to make of it... rated M for a reason by the way, so don't say I didn't warn you.**

"There she is! Don't let her get away!"

"Unhand me! Do you hear me?"

"It's not her you want! She has nothing to do with this! It's me! It's meeeeeee! _So if you care to find me, look to the western sky! As someone told me lately, everyone deserves the chance to fly! And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free! To those who ground me, take a message back from me! Tell them how I am defying grav_—"

A single gunshot rang out through the tower. It was hard to tell who was more surprised: the guard who had fired, the blonde, or the green woman herself. But one thing was certain: Elphaba Thropp had been shot.

It happened so fast that Elphaba didn't even have time to gasp in pain. In fact, she didn't feel any pain at all. She knew she had been shot; there was blood running from a hole in her lower torso, but she felt nothing. She heard Glinda scream and wind howl as she started to fall back to the floor.

"_That was your very first party_!"

Glinda… she never should have been dragged into this.

"_Elphaba, I… I'm happy for you."_

Fiyero… he had too kind a heart to keep up that shallow pretense.

"_Please Elphaba, try to understand."_

Nessa… who would take care of her?

"_I finally heard back from the Wizard! He wants to meet with you!"_

Madame Morrible… all along she had lied!

"_The world is your oyster!"_

And the Wizard… she had once been naïve to believe in him… but no more.

"_And there we'll finally be… the Wizard and I…"_

Elphaba closed her eyes as she allowed herself to slip into unconsciousness.

Glinda couldn't help but scream as she watched Elphaba plummet to the floor, crashing into a bookcase and sending dust particles flying into the air.

"ELPHABA!" The blonde tried to run to her, but a guard grabbed her.

"Stand back."

"She's injured!" Glinda tried to yank her arm free, but the guard held firm. "Elphaba!" She could only watch as two guards lifted Elphaba's motionless body from the debris. "Be careful! Please don't harm her!"

"Come with us," the guard said, starting to lead the blonde out of the tower and down the stairs. Glinda resisted, but she knew it was useless. She tried twisting around to see the green woman, but the guard yanked her arm, forcing her forward again. Glinda did not appreciate being handled this way in the slightest; still, her concerns lie not with her own rough treatment, but with Elphaba's well being.

"We have the witch, your supreme Ozness!"

The Wizard glanced up before he stood quickly. His throne would have been knocked to the floor in his haste if it weren't attached to the green tiled floor.

"And?" he said.

"And they shot her! She needs medical attention right away!" Glinda shouted, trying to pull free of the guard.

"Hush," the guard said, covering Glinda's mouth with his hand.

"What?" the Wizard said.

Glinda bit the guard's hand, causing him to release her. She elbowed him in the stomach before she stumbled forward, falling at the Wizard's feet. "Please, they shot Elphaba! She'll die if she doesn't receive medical attention!"

"What's this now? The witch has been taken into custody?" Madame Morrible asked coolly, approaching the scene.

Glinda glared at her, getting to her feet. "She is not a witch! Her name is Elphaba and she needs help right now! She's dying as we speak!" The blonde looked at the Wizard. "She believed in you! And you destroyed everything she ever worked for! Everything she dreamed of!"

The Wizard was looking at Glinda in a way that appeared apologetic, but Morrible chose then to cut in. "Miss Glinda, Miss Thropp chose this path. The Wizard was prepared to give her everything she had ever wanted and more, but she chose to refuse… now she must face the consequences."

"She was shot! She's dying! Are you going to stand here and argue or do something?"

"Miss Glinda please, calm yourself. We will not allow Miss Thropp to die." Morrible gestured to the guards carrying Elphaba and they left the room.

"W-wait! Where are you taking her?" Glinda asked, trying to follow, but the same guard held her back. "Elphaba! Let me go! Elphabaaaaa!"

* * *

"_Lurline the fairy queen left Oz after she sealed the Kumbric Witch away, and saving the land. And there the wicked old witch stayed for a very long time."_

_A young Nessa watched their mother close the book with wide eyes. "And… and did she ever come out?"_

"_Not yet," Melena replied, putting a hand to her head and reaching for the small glass bottle on the bedside table. "Now go to sleep!"_

"_Horrors!" Elphaba screeched._

_Melena gave her a look. "You're six years old. If you can't say anything else, at least understand how to remain silent!"_

_The green girl gave her mother a harsh scowl, one that Melena had received so many times, yet still held her in slight fear. "Horrors," she repeated, a little quieter this time._

_Melena shook her head before she stood and left the room, extinguishing the lamp on her way out. Nessa snuggled under the covers, but Elphaba wasn't so easily appeased. The green girl sat in her bed for a few moments before she climbed out and retrieved the thick book from the bedside table. She grabbed her glasses as well before she climbed back into her bed, slipping her glasses onto her face._

"_Fabala, what… what are you doing?" Nessa asked, her eyes following her sister._

_Elphaba didn't reply, but opened the book to the reprint of the painting of the Kumbric Witch, where she stood on a rock near the crashing waves, holding a small monkey and bearing her breast to him. The green girl bit her bottom lip thoughtfully before clicking her unusually sharp teeth together._

"_Horrors…"_

* * *

Elphaba woke with a gasp, pain immediately shooting through her chest. She clenched her teeth and attempted to block the pain out by focusing on where she was. The green woman determined that she was lying in a bed, which somewhat confused her. She tried to sit up, only to find that her wrists were restrained with leather straps. Elphaba let out a low growl as she pulled on the restraints, but the pain in her side flared up again, forcing her to stop.

"And what of the Grimmerie? It is unharmed, yes?"

Elphaba paused at the sound of voices.

"Found with all her other personals."

"I see… and what of this broom? What purpose does it serve?"

"She was flying away with it."

"What? Flying you say?"

"That's what happened, your Ozness."

"Hmm… perhaps…"

The door to the room opened and two guards entered, soon followed by a figure Elphaba had learned to despise in a very short time. She growled at his approach.

"Elphaba…"

"What did I ever do to you?" she shouted.

"I never wanted this Elphaba. I never thought you'd get hurt."

"You used me!"

The Wizard approached the side of her bed and made to brush a strand of hair from her face, but Elphaba snapped at his hand.

"Don't touch me," she said darkly.

"Elphaba—"

"Let me up!"

"I'm afraid that won't be happening anytime soon," a cool voice said. Elphaba looked up, only to be greeted by the sickly scent of perfume and the billowing of emerald robes. "You suffered a traumatic injury, my dear. If we let you up, there's no telling what trouble you may get in to. You may only make it worse."

"I was shot! By your guards! And you say you never meant to hurt me?" Elphaba shouted, glaring at the Wizard. She turned her attention to Morrible. "And you! I trusted you! And you both planned to just… use me!" Elphaba strained against the leather straps again.

"Please… give me some time alone with my student. She is far too upset," Morrible said. The Wizard looked at Elphaba uncertainly before his guards escorted him out. Once the door closed behind him, Morrible turned back to Elphaba, her plastered smile changing to a snarl. "Listen you: the only reason you're still alive is because the Wizard is far too soft for his own good."

"And because only I can read the Grimmerie," Elphaba spat back. "You need me."

"You give yourself far too much credit, dearie. Just because you got lucky the first time doesn't mean we can't replace you. Here's how this is going to work: you do what the Wizard and I say, and Miss Glinda remains… innocent."

"Glinda?" Elphaba had almost forgotten all about the blonde. "What did you do to her?"

"She's perfectly safe. Of course… it would be unfortunate if anyone were to find out that she… aided in the attempted escape of a fugitive…"

"She had nothing to do with that! You leave her out of this!" Elphaba pulled on her restraints violently, ignoring when they bit into her flesh.

Morrible replied by dropping the Grimmerie onto Elphaba's bandaged wound. The green woman let out a cry of pain, clenching her jaw tightly.

"Miss Glinda will keep her good name… as long as you behave. Understand?"

"Y-yes…" Elphaba gasped.

"Good. Now rest up, Miss Thropp. Tomorrow your work begins." Morrible turned to leave the room, leaving Elphaba alone. The green woman let out a yell and pulled on her restraints again.

_How… how did it all come to this?_

Glinda paced the small room she had been placed in, wringing her hands nervously. No one had given her any updates on Elphaba's condition, and she feared for her friend's life.

"_Remember… eye contact. And don't forget to tell him how wonderful he is; wizards love that! And be yourself… well, within reason."_

Glinda let out a short laugh, which sounded more like a choked sob. Had it really only been two days since she had given Elphaba that advice?

"Advice… not that it would have mattered much," the blonde muttered, wiping her nose with the back of her arm. Upon realizing what she had just done, the blonde burst into tears again. How had everything been reduced to this? She, Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, was forced to resort to wiping her nose on her own arm! And all because—

"Miss Glinda."

The blonde looked up and saw that Morrible was standing in the doorway to her room.

"My dear, you've been crying."

"As if you care," Glinda spat back, the bitterness in her voice surprising even her.

"But of course I do. You have been through a very trying time. I only want to support and help you. After all, you're going to become a very important person."

"What are you talking about? When can I see Elphaba?"

"Miss Thropp… is not yet ready for visitors. She needs her rest, as I'm sure you can understand. However, if you'll just come with me—"

"I want to see Elphaba! I won't do anything until I know she's safe!"

Morrible's eyes narrowed and her smile faltered. "Miss Glinda, please try to understand: your friend needs to recover."

"I want to see her!"

"You can't, so shut up!"

Glinda was shocked by Morrible's outburst. Morrible herself looked down, trying to regain her composure before looking back up at the blonde.

"You can see Miss Thropp… tomorrow. For now, the Wizard wishes to speak with you."

"I have nothing to say to him."

"Then at least listen." Morrible stepped forward and Glinda shrunk back against the wall, now afraid of the woman she had once called "headmistress". Morrible's hand closed around her arm like a vice and Glinda was yanked towards the door. "Come. We mustn't keep the Wizard waiting."

* * *

_It was a hauntingly familiar tune that came tinkling out of the bedroom. Elphaba looked up from her book, pushing her glasses back up her nose. She slid off the couch, tucking her book under her arm as she started down the hall. She pushed the bedroom door open with her foot before she peered inside._

_Nessa was sitting in her wheelchair, a porcelain music box in her lap. She stared at it with an empty expression._

"_Nessa?" Elphaba asked, approaching her younger sister._

"_How could she just… leave us like that?"_

_Elphaba's expression hardened. "Nessa, I told you: people die! That's just how it is! There's nothing you can do about it!"_

"_But why her? What did she do wrong?"_

_Elphaba crossed her arms. "Why don't you ask your precious Unnamed God?"_

"_Elphaba!"_

"_Father seems to think he has all the answers, but he doesn't! And I've figured it all out: he doesn't exist!"_

"_ELPHABA!"_

"_He doesn't Nessa! He's just a made up… idol that people can blame their—"_

_A sudden smack to the back of her head sent Elphaba sprawling across the floor. Her glasses skittered across the floor as well, hitting Nessa's chair._

_Nessa herself let out a small cry and covered her eyes as her music box fell to the floor, shattering and ending the haunting tune._

"_I always knew your green skin was meant to punish me… now I must listen to this… blasphemy as well?"_

_Elphaba turned on her back to look up at her father, trying to hold back her angry tears. "If he was real… people wouldn't suffer!"_

"_I will listen to this blasphemy no longer!" Frex grabbed Elphaba by the front of her dress, pulling her to her feet._

"_Father please, don't hurt her!" Nessa sobbed._

"_I will teach you a lesson!"_

"_FATHER!"_

* * *

Elphaba woke with a gasp as the scream faded. She looked around, only to find that she was still in the same room, restrained to the bed. Her head flopped back onto the pillow with a sigh.

"What a time for memories…"

The door opened and Elphaba looked up to see Morrible standing there. Her eyes narrowed.

"I thought we had nothing more to discuss," the green woman said.

"You're right. Discussion time is over." Two guards approached the bed and undid the restraints, pulling Elphaba to her feet. After chaining her wrists and ankles, the guards led the green woman from the room. Elphaba kept her gaze down, her side aching when she walked.

"_You can still be with the Wizard… what you've worked and waited for…"_

Was this what she had worked for? To be little more than a prisoner to the Wizard?

"Elphaba!"

The green woman's head snapped up at the familiar voice. "Glinda!"

The blonde was overjoyed to see her friend. She tried to run to her, but the guard holding her would not allow that. "Let go of me!"

Morrible nodded to the guard and he released the blonde. Glinda stumbled, but regained herself. She ran to Elphaba, embracing her tightly. Elphaba did her best to return the gesture, feeling a wave of relief wash over her.

"Glinda, thank Oz! Are you all right?" Elphaba asked, taking the blonde's face in her hands.

Glinda nodded, tears starting down her face. "Y-yes, I'm fine! But what about you? You were the one who was shot! I told you that levitation spell was no good!"

Elphaba's laugh was choked with unexpected tears. "I'm fine… a little sore, but still alive."

"Yes, this is all very touching, but we must move on to more important matters," Morrible said, grabbing Glinda's shoulder and tearing her away from Elphaba. "The Wizard wishes to speak to both of you… individually."

Two guards came forward and seized the blonde. Her eyes met Elphaba's dark ones.

"I'll be all right. Don't worry," Elphaba said, trying to smile, but Glinda saw the fear in her eyes. "Hold out, my sweet. Hold out… if you can."

The guards led Glinda away and Elphaba felt her heart drop. In all honestly, she had no idea what the Wizard and Morrible had in store for them.

Neither girl realized that it would be seven years before they saw each other again.


	2. Chapter 2

"_We love you Glinda if we may be so frank!"_

"_Thank goodness!"_

"_For all this joy we know who we've got to thank: thank goodness! That means the Wizard, Glinda—"_

"_And fiancé!"_

"_They couldn't be goodlier, she couldn't be lovelier, we couldn't be luckier!"_

"_I couldn't be happier!"_

"_Thank goodness today! Thank goodness for today!"_

A pair of green fists slammed against the brick wall. "Yes… thank fucking goodness." She moved away from the tiny window, pulling her cloak tighter around herself. Seven years… seven long years they'd kept her here. Every day she read from that Ozdamn book until her eyes bled… and everyone took the credit! The Wizard… Morrible… Glinda…

Elphaba grit her teeth at the thought of the blonde. She hadn't seen Glinda since that day… and yet somehow, the blonde had become "Glinda the Good"

"If she's so fucking good, why am I the one suffering in this hellhole while she basks in her ill-gotten glory?"

The door suddenly opened and Elphaba scuttled to the furthest corner of the room, pulling her cloak up to shield her eyes.

"Must we go through this every day?"

Elphaba hissed at that voice… the one she had learned to loathe with every fiber of her being.

A hand grabbed her arm and she struggled against it. "NO! I don't want to read anymore! Leave me be!" she screeched.

"You know you have no choice," Morrible said, looking bored and impatient.

Elphaba fought against the guards, but it was the same as always: they dragged her from the room and into another, where she was bound to a chair and the Grimmerie opened on the table in front of her. Elphaba strained against her restraints, which had left scars in her wrists years ago.

"You know the drill," Morrible said.

"I won't!"

"Yes you will."

"NO!"

Morrible grabbed the back of her head and forced it down so that she was looking at the Grimmerie. "Read."

Elphaba closed her eyes, struggling against Morrible's hold. "NO!"

"Then your blonde friend will suffer."

The green woman opened her eyes and began to read reluctantly, tears running down her face and burning it. Every time… even though she told herself she cared nothing for Glinda anymore… every time Morrible used that, Elphaba gave in. She was weak, and all because of Glinda Upland.

Glinda fucking Upland. She hated Glinda for ever being her friend! She hated the fact that they had once loved each other… she hated all those night they had spent together in bed… every kiss they had shared. It was all being used against her! She sat here and did all the work and suffered… while Glinda got all the credit as being Oz's "savior". Elphaba wanted nothing more than to give the blonde what was coming to her.

Morrible released her and Elphaba hung her head, feeling ashamed. Every day… for seven years… it had been a battle of wills… and she always lost.

_The flames were reflected in her dark eyes as she watched the prayer book burn. "It all boils down to one fact, Nessie: whose will is stronger? Mine… or his."_

She was tired of losing. She was tired of being broken day in and day out.

"_Well, what do you plan to do Elphaba?"_

_Her eyes never left the flames. "I'll fight."_

"Fight…"

"Take her back to her cell. Thirty minutes to recover."

Not this time.

The minute the guard undid the restraint on her left wrist, Elphaba's hand shot out, grabbing him around the throat. She pulled him close before she sank her unusually sharp teeth into his ear, tearing it from his head. His cries of pain almost made her cry out in glee, but she had no time for that. She released him and quickly undid her other arm and her ankles, getting to her feet. The other guard was rushing at her while the first lie writhing in pain. Elphaba dodged his weapon before she thrust her sharp nails into his eyes, gouging them roughly. The guard screamed in pain and fell to the floor as well.

It was then that Elphaba turned her attention to the fleeing Morrible. The green woman grinned slightly. There would plenty of time for her later. For now… Elphaba picked the guard's fallen weapon and used the butt of the rifle to beat his skull in, relishing in the blood that splattered her skin and clothes with each blow. She dropped it, taking a step back. She noticed her fallen hat and scooped it up.

"They want me to be wicked… fine," she said as she placed the hat on her head. "I can be wicked."

Glinda knew she had been living a lie for seven years. She knew that better than anyone. But what could she do? She couldn't stray from the path that had been set for her… and everyone loved her… how could she leave now? Still… it pained her that Fiyero was so set against her. She didn't want this… well, at least not in this way.

"GALINDA UPLAND! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU FUCKING GOOD WITCH?"

Even though the voice sounded angry as hell, Glinda couldn't help but turn towards it because it was so familiar. The room full of dancing guests suddenly burst into screams, fleeing to the sides of the room. Glinda looked towards the source of their terror and inhaled sharply when she saw a familiar green figure standing at the top of the staircase.

Elphaba descended the stairs slowly, her footsteps echoing off the walls. Her dark eyes remained fixed on the blonde as she approached. A grin spread across her face, one that revealed her blood stained teeth. Glinda took a step back involuntarily, never thinking she'd ever be afraid of Elphaba.

"Elphie…?"

"Shh. Don't speak, my sweet," Elphaba said, finally reaching the blonde and holding a green finger up against her lips. Her hand moved from Glinda's lips to cup the side of her face. Glinda started to reach up so she could touch Elphaba, the woman she hadn't seen in seven years. Elphaba's grin grew and she quickly grabbed a handful of Glinda's hair, yanking her head back. Glinda let out a small cry.

"What is it, my sweet?" Elphaba asked.

"You… you're hurting me Elphaba."

The green woman's grin disappeared as she leaned towards the blonde, her lips mere inches from her ear. "You know _nothing_ of hurting… but you will." Elphaba pulled away from her, her grin returning as she noticed Glinda's wide eyes. "Yes… you will."

Glinda couldn't help but wonder what had come over her friend. "Elphaba… are you all right?"

The green woman would have replied, but it was at that moment that the doors burst open, revealing another onslaught of guards. Most of the guests had fled by now, leaving the two witches alone.

Elphaba pushed the blonde behind her, but not in the protective way she had seven years ago.

"Elphaba… please…"

"Hush." She pushed Glinda back up against a wall, holding her there with her body. "Don't go anywhere," she breathed before she pushed away, turning to the guards as they approached.

"Guards, ready your arms!" Morrible called from a higher balcony.

The guards did as they were told, training their rifles on Elphaba.

"No!" Glinda called. "Elphaba!"

"Aim!"

"ELPHABA!"

Elphaba held out her right hand and a fireball suddenly appeared. She grinned slightly. "I believe the next word you're looking for is… fire?"

The guards all looked unsure and their slight hesitation was all Elphaba needed. She threw the fireball at their feet, watching as it grew into a wall of flames upon hitting the floor. Elphaba took a step back, the grin still on her face. She returned to where Glinda was standing, her mouth slightly agape.

"Come along, my sweet," Elphaba said, pulling the blonde from the wall and wrapping her arm around her neck.

"E-Elphaba, what are you—"

"Hush," Elphaba said, moving towards the door in a way that kept Glinda as her shield from the guards, who were still trying to recover from the wall of flames.

"She's getting away!" Morrible called.

"Yes, and I bid you all farewell. I will miss you terribly and think of you often," Elphaba said. Her grin grew. "But… not enough to stay."

"Elphaba don't do anything stupid!" Morrible called.

"Of course not Madame. I learned from you," Elphaba said before she leapt backwards, crashing through the stained glass window behind her, Glinda's screams echoing off the walls.

* * *

"_Sit up straight, Mr. Fluffsicle."_

_The blonde readjusted her stuffed pink horse, scowling slightly when he slouched back down. She pushed the bright pink teacup closer to the animal._

"_Remember, you can only have two sugar cubes," she said. The horse didn't reply. Galinda sighed. This was the way she had been raised. Her mother always wanted her to look her best, to act her best. Even when she was playing, her social life always found a way to rear its ugly head._

"_Oh Poofsie, you're making a mess," the blonde said, reaching over and placing the overturned cup right-side up again. She sighed again, looking down at her own empty cup. It wasn't that she didn't have friends… she did! They just… they weren't…_

* * *

A sudden slap to her face. Glinda jerked awake found a green face inches from her own. She let out a cry before she realized who it was. "E-Elphaba! You… you—"

"I am still alive, if that was your concern," Elphaba finished, stepping a few paces back.

Glinda tried to stand, only to find that she had been tied down to chair. "Elphie, what—" She was interrupted by a sudden boot on the chair next to her.

"Excuse me," Elphaba said as she began to undo the laces. She finished with that boot and moved to the other one, removing them both and tossing them into the corner. She undid her cloak and tossed it onto the bed, followed by her hat.

"Elphaba tell me what's going on! I haven't seen you in seven years!"

"Yes… and yet, you've reaped all the rewards of my hard work."

"What are you—"

"What do you think I've been doing all these years?"

"I-I don't know!"

Elphaba let out a growl and grabbed the arms of the chair, leaning in quickly, leaving her face mere inches from Glinda's. "Take a guess," she growled.

"Elphie, please, you're scaring me!"

The green woman's eyes narrowed. "Yes… I forgot. You've been living in a protected bubble!" She pulled away roughly and Glinda closed her eyes, letting out a whimper. Elphaba's eyes softened, but only for a moment. "Still… I suppose it isn't all your fault. They have been keeping you a little… out of the loop."

Glinda opened her eyes. "Elphaba… please… I never wanted you to get hurt. After that day… I did everything I could to—"

"To what? Protect me? Please; you sat there and basked in the glory that came from my imprisonment!"

"I didn't want to!"

Elphaba slapped her across the face. "Don't lie to me! You wanted this from the beginning!"

Glinda herself was somewhat shocked that Elphaba had hit her. She looked back at the green woman, her sapphire eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't cry. Your tears will not soften my hardened heart," Elphaba half-lied, her voice wavering on the last word. She backed away from the blonde again as she began to undo the ties on her dress. She allowed it to fall from her body, leaving her clad in only her undergarments.

Glinda stared with wide eyes. "Elphie, what are you…" Her voice trailed off, failing her.

Elphaba looked at the blonde. "You try going seven years without a decent bath."

Glinda would have said more, but her eyes fell on the numerous scars and bruises that covered the green skin. "Elphaba…"

Elphaba approached the blonde. "Yes… this is the result of seven years under the Wizard…"

Glinda looked away, but Elphaba grabbed her head, forcing her to look back.

"No, you don't get to look away! I want you to see what I've been through! What I've had to suffer because of you!"

"Elphaba—"

"Look at it!"

"Please—"

"LOOK!"

"I CAN'T!" The blonde burst into tears.

Elphaba released her. "That's what I thought…" She turned away from the blonde, reaching back to undo her bra.

"Elphaba… please… tell me what happened," she heard Glinda sob.

The green woman paused. "Why should I relive the worst seven years of my life?"

"Please… I want to be there for you!"

Elphaba whipped back around with a growl, her bra falling to the floor. "You were NEVER there! You always took the easy way out!"

"I'm sorry!"

"No you're not!" Elphaba stepped back. "In the last seven years, I've come to loathe you… with every fiber of my being." The green woman spat on the blonde, feeling sick to her stomach as she did so.

"Fine. Then why did you bring me with you?"

Elphaba chose not to reply, but slipped out of her panties, which she dropped on Glinda's lap. She leaned in close, running a hand down Glinda's face, her own verdant lips hovering just above the blonde's pink ones. "You ask too many questions, my sweet…"

Glinda leaned forward, longing for her Elphaba to kiss her again, but Elphaba wouldn't allow such intimacy. The green woman pulled away quickly. "I must properly bathe before we discuss anything further." That same wicked grin crossed her face. "Don't you go anywhere now."


	3. Chapter 3

When Elphaba returned, her entire body glistening with oil, Glinda was sure she'd explode.

"You left me tied here for hours, Elphaba!"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "It has only been twenty minutes." She grinned. "Did someone get impatient?"

"Elphaba Thropp, you'd better tell me what the hell is going on!"

The grin fell from the green woman's face and she closed the gap between her and the blonde with two long strides. "Don't forget who's in charge here."

Glinda glared up at her. "I'm not scared of you," she lied.

"Well… you never were very bright."

"You won't hurt me."

Elphaba inhaled sharply. "And pray tell why you would have some protection from me?"

"Because you lo—

"DON'T SAY IT!"

Both women were taken aback by her sudden shout. Elphaba glared at the blonde, slightly trembling. "I… stopped caring for you long ago. You abandoned me… like the whiny, pathetic bitch you are!"

"Maybe I was a bitch, Elphaba, but I WAS YOUR BITCH!"

Elphaba slapped Glinda across the face. The blonde recoiled before she looked back at her and Elphaba saw that she had split Glinda's lower lip. An unexpected surge of guilt hit her, but she shook it off quickly. She couldn't afford these feelings!

"You were never mine. We were young… and naïve. You never cared for me."

"I did care! I love you Elphaba!"

Elphaba slapped her again, harder this time. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY THAT!"

"Why not? Because you feel the same?"

Elphaba raised her hand again, but instead grabbed a golden knife from the small table in the corner. She cut the ties on the blonde before yanking her to her feet.

"I HATE YOU! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING HEAD!" She threw Glinda to the ground. Glinda hit the stone floor hard and turned on her back to look up at Elphaba, her eyes filling with angry tears.

"Go ahead and cry. That was nothing compared to what I've been through," Elphaba growled. She left the blonde there to go into a small closet and soon returned, cracking her newly acquired weapon.

Glinda's eyes widened at the sight of the whip. "Elphie…"

The green woman snapped the whip, the tip hitting the floor right between Glinda's legs.

"Elphaba!"

"Hush." She snapped the whip and this time, it caught the side of Glinda's face. Her hand flew to the spot as she turned away from Elphaba, only to feel the whip on her back. She collapsed to the floor, feeling it again. The blonde curled up into a fetal position, covering her head as the rain continued.

Elphaba couldn't seem to stop herself now that she had started. She could see Glinda's dress ripping under the harsh blows from the whip, but she cared little.

"How does it feel?" CRACK. "To be in constant pain?" CRACK.

"Please Elphie!"

"What? Stop?"

"Please!"

Elphaba dropped the whip, taking a step back, her chest heaving.

_Is… is this really what I want?_

_Yes. She has to suffer, just like you did._

_But they used her too._

_But—_

Her thoughts were harshly interrupted when she was suddenly tackled to the floor. Elphaba looked up with a growl and saw the petite blonde straddling her hips.

"Get off me!"

"No! You crashed my engagement ball covered in blood, kidnapped me, and you whipped me Elphaba, and I LET you! I think I deserve to know what the hell is going on!"

"You deserve NOTHING!"

Without warning, Glinda slid two fingers inside the green woman's center. Elphaba gasped and her body writhed under Glinda.

"W-what the HELL do you think you're doing?" she shouted, scolding herself for allowing her voice to shake.

"Proving to you that we DO still have feelings for one another! You came back for a reason, Elphaba!"

"Get off!" Elphaba shoved the blonde away, gasping when Glinda's fingers withdrew harshly from her body. She scrambled to her feet and placed a verdant foot on Glinda's chest, keeping her down. "I care nothing for you, Glinda Upland!"

"Then why did you come back?"

"Stop asking me that!"

"Why Elphaba? If nothing else, tell me why you came for me!"

The green woman retracted her foot and stepped back, slightly trembling. "Go."

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Go. Get out of here! I never want to see you again!"

Glinda sat up hesitantly. "Elphaba…"

"I said go!" The green woman turned away from the blonde and collected up the clothes she had strewn about earlier.

"Elphaba…"

"Are you still here?"

"I'm not leaving."

"You don't have a choice."

"I'm not leaving!"

Elphaba whipped around to face her. "You and I will no longer associate with each other. You will leave and go back to the precious life I have suffered for you to have!"

"I don't want that life if you're not in it!"

The green witch shook her head. "You can't fix this Glinda… it's been far too long."

The blonde new this to be true; it had been far too long… but she'd be damned if she lost Elphaba without at least trying this time! Before the green witch could move, Glinda was on her knees before her, sliding her tongue up Elphaba's center.

Elphaba let out a gasp, her legs almost refusing to hold her weight for a few moments. She looked down at the blonde, struggling to find her voice.

Glinda peered up at the green woman, a pair of sapphire eyes peeking over the small mound of deep violet hair. "I love you Elphaba, and I'm so sorry for everything that happened…and I want to make it up to you."

"You… you can't…" Elphaba managed through clenched teeth.

"Please… tell me what you want… I'll do anything you ask." Glinda slid up the green woman's still bare body, undoing her own dress as she did so. Elphaba shivered involuntarily at the contact. "Anything at all," Glinda breathed, kissing the underside of Elphaba's pointed chin.

"D-don't…"

"Why? Why not? Because then you'll have to actually admit you still love me?"

"NO… I don't… love you…"

"Fine. You don't love me." Glinda's hand slid between their bodies, rubbing Elphaba's center gently. "But it's been seven years… are you sure you don't still want to… fuck me?"

The green witch closed her eyes, trying to resist. In all honesty, she had thought about… such intimacy over the years… and now… well, she hadn't exactly retained the gentleness of her youth. Still… with Glinda right here… well…

Elphaba pushed the blonde onto the bed roughly before she moved over her. The blonde smiled slightly, biting her bottom lip.

"So you do still want—"

"Shut up." Elphaba thrust two fingers into the blonde, causing Glinda to let out a loud moan. "Don't expect me to be gentle with you."

"Do what you want, Elphaba…"

The green woman leaned down to take one of the blonde's hardened nipples in her teeth, teasing it. Glinda's back arched, pushing her chest closer to Elphaba's mouth as she wrapped her arms around her. The witch let out a growl before she withdrew her fingers and pushed Glinda back down.

"You're not supposed to be enjoying this," Elphaba growled.

"I'm… not…" Glinda gasped.

"Yes you are." Elphaba left only to grab a coil of rope, using it to tie the blonde's wrists to the bed frame. "No touching."

Glinda whimpered, struggling to feel the emerald skin once again. "Elphaba…" She didn't verbally admit how much this aroused her, but Elphaba could tell by the small pool of wetness quickly forming on the blankets.

"What? I see that you're wet." Elphaba slid two fingers inside the blonde again, causing the good witch to moan, tilting her head back. "You didn't think I was just going to fuck you and be kind about it, did you?"

"Elphie… please…"

"Please what?"

"Just… take me…"

Elphaba withdrew from the blonde again. "No… you don't belong to me."

Glinda let out a sigh of frustration. "Elphaba…"

"No. I suffered for seven years… now it's your turn." Elphaba slowly slid her hands up the blonde's thighs and over her breasts before dragging them back down, her nails trailing over erect pink nipples. The blonde writhed under her touch, pulling at her restraints. Elphaba smirked slightly before she positioned herself between the blonde's legs, slowly dragging her tongue between the good witch's folds. Glinda's back arched high at the feeling and she moaned again.

"Elllppphhhiiieee…"

The witch found some satisfaction in the fact that Glinda was the one begging now. The tip of her tongue flicked the blonde's clit and Glinda jerked at the feeling. Elphaba repeated the action several times, Glinda's reaction growing more and more violent each time. Finally, just as Elphaba's tongue barely pushed past Glinda's opening, the blonde found herself screaming.

"OZDAMNIT ELPHABA JUST FUCK ME!"

And out of instinct, Elphaba obeyed, pushing her tongue fully inside the blonde. With another scream, Glinda's warmth flooded the green witch's mouth and Elphaba withdrew, sitting back and wiping her mouth. She watched Glinda recover, almost completely taken in by her still stunning beauty. Elphaba shook her head, moving to untie the blonde.

"Go…"

Glinda looked up at the green woman, tears streaming down her face. "Please… don't make me…"

"You can't stay with me."

With energy she didn't know she still had, Glinda pushed herself up and delved into Elphaba as her lips attached to one pert green nipple. The witch gasped, falling against the blonde before she could stop herself.

"G-Glinda… don't…"

"I'm not leaving, Elphaba… not now… not ever again." Glinda began to slowly move inside the green woman before leaning in close, her lips mere inches from Elphaba's ear. "Who's the wicked one now?"

And Elphaba Thropp finally broke.


End file.
